Battling Hearts
by Pokemon Master Yellow
Summary: Having been betrayed by someone he may or may not care about, he feels crushed. It can't possibly help that he falls into a coma and has to relive it all again. Meanwhile, Sapphire can't believe that it happened and is determined to find out the cause.
1. Chapter 1

Why would somebody who hated Team Rocket join and become an executive of the organization? Why would somebody betray everybody by agreeing to become said someone's friends' biggest enemy? Why? The questions pounded at my mind, taking away any chance of sleeping that night. I couldn't think straight while I blankly stared at the wall, sulking on my bed.

My friends were also surely in the same state_ on their bed wondering what had happened. Our brains hadn't processed the situation yet. My brain refused to, deeming the problem invalid.

What was going on? What was I doing? Why was I so down? I never really liked the company due to the constant teasing before, but why would I suddenly care? I tried to observe, taking in everything that had happened. I was experiencing an unusual combination. Silence. Grieving. Tears. A big gaping hole in the heart. I tried to blink the flow of tears away, but now they were sliding down my face like a waterfall.

Where were my Pokemon? I instantly panicked, my breathing becoming incredibly shallow. Where were they? Hoping to search for them, I slid off of my bed quickly, tumbling off and landing on the wooden floor. THUMP! It didn't hurt a lot. I just felt like I had gotten the air knocked out of me. Had I?

I realized something. I was tired. Very tired. My eyes shifted to the Voltorb clock on my dresser. It was midnight already. More than twenty-four hours since the incident. What was wrong with me? I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Wake up!" a voice screamed, bringing me back to reality. It had been a long, dreamless sleep_ the kind that made me feel like I had been dead for hours. I was in a white bed. My eyes focused on a group of people who were watching me with wide, concerned eyes. Except Silver who was glaring as if he couldn't believe that I had the nerve to continue living. Classic Silver_ he didn't mean to look like he wanted to murder me; he just always glared. At his own birthday party. At his Pokemon. At his friends.

I looked at the girl who had screamed for me to wake up, recognizing her as my Hoenn region friend Sapphire. She had pointy canines. They looked like fangs, actually. Where was I? I surveyed the room, noticing how everything was light blue or white. Nah… not my room.

"You hit your head and were in a coma for two days," Sapphire informed, putting her hands on her hips. "You're in a hospital. I can't believe that me telling you to wake up actually worked." She beamed. "Only Silver, Yellow, Gold, and I are in here now, but there's a big party going on. A lot of people are outside of the room. Blue, Ruby, and more showed up."

Gold nodded to confirm. "Hey_ say something. You've been silent for the entire two minutes you've been awake," he ordered, his golden eyes narrowing. "Until then I'll doubt that you're awake and not sleeping with your eyes open!" The fourteen-year-old wore a big, goofy smile.

I didn't smile back. I had been in a coma? A coma? For forty eight hours? Two days? I continued to look at Sapphire with a large amount of shock. I didn't remember Sapphire or Ruby, who both were from Hoenn, ever showing up before? Had they appeared after I was unconscious? What had happened before? The details were murky. The memories had been knocked out of me. I only remembered crying.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was impossible to talk so I only stared down at the blankets while my vision blurred with tears. Déjà vu, I guess. I could see that Silver, Sapphire, Yellow, and Gold were sharing concerned glances and knew a weird form of silent communication. It wasn't good. Sapphire shook her head frantically and gestured to me like I was some sort of proof.

"Fine," Yellow snarled. "I still think that_"

"SHUT UP!" Gold yelled. Yellow and Sapphire nodded slowly, glaring at each other. Ooh, catfight, I could imagine Gold thinking, but he for once looked dead serious. Gold turned his attention to me. "Do you remember what happened before you went into your coma?" he inquired softly.

I shook my head to respond. Yellow and Sapphire went pale. "Who do you remember?" Sapphire asked. "Who do you know is part of our group?" she questioned warily. She took a sharp breath as if it was a difficult question.

Our group? I remembered the people who were with me in the room. Oh. It was difficult, but I managed to number them off. "Sapphire, Ruby, Silver, Gold, Blue, Green, and Yellow, right?" I responded cautiously. "We own Pokemon." My eyes widened with fear. "Where are mine?" I asked frantically.

"They're fine," Yellow promised. "But, Green… left."

Sapphire gasped. "You didn't tell me! What happened?" The twelve-year-old girl gulped, squinting her eyes shut as if bracing herself for a hard answer.

"The coward left to join Team Rocket," Silver growled. He clenched his fists as if preparing to punch someone in the face. I frowned. "No," I said. "No, no, no," I repeated. "This cannot be happening." Once again I found myself crying with disbelief. It was impossible. Green was an idiot, but he was too nice to join Team Rocket. He loved Pokemon and Team Rocket treated them like tools. An evil organization.

Sapphire shook her head, sliding down onto the floor. "What the…? That can't possibly be true. No, I refuse to believe it. I'm going to go knock some sense into him." She shook her head again, clenching her fists. She was furious and really meant that she would punch him until he quit Team Rocket. "You're welcome to join me."

"SAPPHIRE!" Yellow shouted. "No." She grabbed Sapphire's arm. Sapphire rapidly shook it free and stomped out of the hospital room in an angry huff.

_Sapphire_

Sapphire Birch exited Viridian City Hospital Center, trembling with fury. Her cell phone was clutched in her hand and she scrolled through her contacts, skimming through the names. Finally, she located Green's name and hit the call button, bringing the phone to her ear after.

The brunette sat in the green grass, her legs tucked under her. Her teeth were gritted. She inhaled sharply, getting slightly nervous to talk to a criminal over the phone. Finally, she heard a voice.

"Sapphire, what happened?" Green asked urgently. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. Did he know that someone he cared for was IN THE HOSPITAL maybe because he screwed up big time? "Look, I know you're at the hospital, but what happened?"

Holy crud! Sapphire looked around, seeing no traces of Green. "You're stalking me?" she hissed. She stood up and taking her fighter stance only one hand was on her cell phone. Sapphire sniffed the air, wondering if she could maybe smell Green's presence.

"In the tree behind you," Green informed.

Sapphire yelped and turned around, shocked to see Green on its lowest branch. The boy slid his cell phone into the pocket of his black jeans. Sapphire put her phone in her pocket and growled. "Why would you care?" she asked.

Green looked different. He was dressed in a Team Rocket uniform without the cap. His eyes were cruel and cold. He slid off of the branch and fell onto the ground_ the perfect place for Sapphire to tackle him.

"Go, Charizard!" Green cried, throwing out a Poke Ball. The Flying/Fire type appeared and roared at Sapphire. Sapphire gulped, shaking her head. "You don't turn your Pokemon on your friends!" she said, choosing to ignore the beast looming over her. "We will never be friends again."

Green gripped her shoulders hard. Sapphire attempted to squirm free, but she was trapped. "LET ME GO!" Sapphire screamed, her eyes filling with tears. Green gripped her shoulders even harder, inflicting pain. Sapphire tried to kick Green, but kept on missing.

"What happened?" Green snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's ****Note: So chapter two. Thanks for the reviews! If you haven't picked up on it, it involves some crazy ships like original. That's the main one for now. And follows and favorites! I don't know why, but somehow the You've Been Trolled song made me start writing chapter two. *shrugs* It's the best trolling song ever! And I think Green is a troll and manga Red can also be a troll at times. Oh, yeah, this is in the manga universe because I just started reading it and it's better than the anime to me. It's pretty stellar. Now, on with the story! I like to call this one italics with a splash of bold! Oh… the italics mean that it's a flashback. Just some useful information for this chapter. **

It was four years ago. How could four years seem to be a long time? Was it? People could change in four years. Am I different from who I used to be? I thought about it some more. Still, I was in the bed from the dumb hospital, only now I was sitting up and alone. Of course, it was obvious that I was taller and looked older than eleven, but personality-wise. I don't think I'm quite as sure of myself anymore. I think I now at least try to think things out before acting too rash.

"PIKA PIKACHU! PIKACHU! PIKA!" It sounded like my Pikachu was crying for help. What had happened?

"Pika?" I asked loudly, reaching for my Electric type Pokemon. All I grabbed was air. I didn't feel the soft texture of the Pikachu's fur. My Pokemon weren't in the room. Yellow was taking care of them. That was what she had told me before she had departed, visiting hours now over. I looked around warily. If Pika hadn't cried out, what had?

My eyes landed on my familiar Pikachu clock, perched on the white nightstand. It had a big smile painted on its face. I remembered that it was the one that screamed bloody murder every time the hour changed. It was a splash of color to the dreary room with its yellow, brown, and red plastic. Its tail read the time. It was one o' clock. I hadn't slept since the coma. It was probably bad, but it didn't necessarily threaten my wellbeing.

The clock was a birthday present for turning fifteen a month ago. It was from Green. He had probably known that for weeks, it would keep me awake at night, screaming Pika's name every time it went off. I told him to stick to gift cards to the Poke Mart a day later.

Who had brought it to the hospital? Gold, I thought, shaking my head. Hospitalized or not, Gold pulled a prank on you. I had told him that the Pikachu clock was the scariest thing ever. He was annoying. Did he even know about the loudness of the alarm? Did he know that Green had bought it for my birthday?

I instantly felt a sinking feeling in my chest. Why? I tried to push thoughts of the Pikachu clock away, but I only remembered it more than I cared for. The way I had blushed and said thanks when I had received it.

_We were located at my house. I was sitting on the sofa, opening presents. Green was standing in front of me, rigid. Sapphire was reclining on the arm of the sofa. Everyone else was surrounding me. My Pokemon were sitting on the couch. _

"_Green, you brought him something," Sapphire claimed, grinning slyly. "You had to, remember? Or I was going to beat you up in the alley until you coughed up the Pokedollars?" she reminded the other fifteen-year-old. _

_Green rolled his eyes. He gave Sapphire a look that said that that was never going to happen. "Yeah, right. You would already be dead," Green pointed out, being very brotherly. Sapphire and Green always acted like siblings, dedicating their days to trying to find ways to anger the other but liking each other's presence. _

_I shrugged. "Gee, it's okay. It's not like you had to get me anything for my birthday. You only turn fifteen once, you know? Yeah, you do know. I hope you liked the collar I gave to your Pokemon." I tried to make Green feel guilty. His eyes shifted to the pile of presents and he held his breath. _

"_Green does care," Sapphire informed, punching Green in the shoulder. "He came up with the idea for the surprise party and made the cake and everything," she told me. _

_Green's face turned bright red and he refused to meet my gaze. "W-Well…" he stuttered. He frowned and inspected his black sneakers. _

"_Thanks, Green," I replied, beaming. "You know how to make cake? And to throw a birthday party. All for your favorite rival?" _

_Sapphire snickered hysterically. "You are his favorite rival. You're probably his favorite person!" she agreed before bursting into laughter. The girl radiated happiness. She had gifted me with a gold Poke Ball necklace and Pokedollars. "To make it rain harder than Kyogre," she had whispered a few minutes before._

_Green and I both blushed. Green cleared his throat and looked at me finally, with nervous eyes. "Uh… happy birthday." He walked over to the pile and selected a red present. He tossed it to me._

_I cheered happily. I carefully ripped the red wrapping paper and stared at the alarm clock. It was in a small box with an enthusiastic Pikachu on it. I grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks, Green!"_

I remembered that Sapphire had called it a "token of Green's affection", but I had only scowled at her.

Sapphire hadn't reappeared following storming out of the room. I wasn't worried about her at all, really. She knew how to handle herself. She had Pokémon on her side after all. They were the type of Pokémon that were able to beat up any villains in a blink of an eye. I sighed contently. The twelve-year-old had probably returned home after realizing that it was a crazy idea to try to track down a fifteen-year-old Team Rocket thug. It was impossible. Green was long gone.

I finally decided to at least attempt to go to sleep. The news about Green had shattered me once. After forgetting about it, twice. I don't think that the second time was any less of an internal wound. Wounds can heal though, but this couldn't.

I felt tears begin to burn my eyes and I vowed that I would never cry ever again. Sapphire's tough girl motto was conceal, don't feel. She had troubles showing her emotions if they didn't include annoyance or anger. I wished that I had the same problem. What use were emotions? They were only troublesome. Why would I need to show them? I needed to never show them.

I repeated it my head until it was permanently engraved into my brain. There. It was a perfect plan. I sighed and attempted to fall asleep. The pillow seemed hot against my head, but my eyes closed and I drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. It reminded me of death personally. Maybe I was dying. The me that had been always so wild and carefree like when I was eleven. Now I was planning to be emotionless and silent when I was fifteen. I had changed in four years. It was the biggest change that I would ever know.

**Author's Note: Is it getting too depressing? I promise one will be more upbeat soon. Thanks for reading. I hope this is better than the last chapter. Green sucks in this, I know. I love writing about my favorite characters because I live to torture them. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, see you next chapter! Stay tuned!**


End file.
